Proud Lion
by mmteku123
Summary: Leon slowly licks their lips, inching closer to their unsuspecting preys. The Seirin team isn't prepare for the disaster name Leon, Kagami's older bisexual cousin, coming to Japan. "I wonder what you taste like "
1. Cherry Lips

Dear Readers,

I hope you like this version of Kuroko no basket. I haven't got a clue of who's going to be the main love interest, so I'm open-minded for any suggestions.

mmteku123

* * *

Basketball, the game, is everything to me. It became my place of refuge that I will always go where I need some peace from my life or my demanding parents. It's been a site of intense pain, sorrows, and rejection yet, I feel the most intense joy, satisfaction, and happiness. It's a relationship that is evolving every day of my life. I give the greatest love for the game and respect for the players. I hunger for a worthy opponent to beat, or play one-on-one with my cousin.

In our family, my cousin and I always compete with each other. I blame our parents for it, always wanting to prove the other that they had the better child. We do it for the fun of it. Sometimes, he will win, while other times I will win. All I know is I can't wait for the next game. If I could, I would marry the game.

The more I think about basketball, my body gets ready to play basketball. I have no control over that sensation. My heart beats faster almost in time with my dribbling. I will get a wild look in my eyes, increasing the tension of the game. I would go to the local court to watch people play or play with them.

This was not always the case. I would be picked last in school to play any games. I could keep up with the kids, but I couldn't focus enough. Even though I was weak, I love to play. My love of basketball began when I watch a match with her in it. Her techniques were indescribable. She could change the course of the game with a flick of her wrist. Alex Garcia is a genius. I was sad when she stop playing due to an unknown disease.

Five years ago, my family moved to the west side of town, closer to the beach and my mom's job. I left my cousin and friends behind. I was sad until I met her by chance. It was after my game, that I saw her on the sideline, making bets with the adults. Her beautiful blond hair frames her round face. Her bright blue eyes were behind a pair of black frame glasses. I asked her to teach me her style of basketball, hoping to become a genius just like her. She broke my heart, said no. I didn't give up though. I had my heart set to becoming her pupil.

Somehow, I convince her to teach me. It took me four whole months of begging, sending letters, poems, flowers, and everything under the hot Los Angeles's sun to convince her. Finally, she agrees after losing a game, 40-7. She teaches me, the fundamentals of basketball, passing, team play, dribbling, and shooting. She help me to the player that I am today.

I'm a five foot eleven inches tall player, the trump card of any team. I keep my dark red-brown hair short or in braids. I have a heavy frame with my I-eat-whatever-I-want diet and I don't care. Alex lectures me on eating healthy, but I'm always stuffing myself with fries or pies. I was happy where I was, in second year in high school, playing on the basketball team as a shooting guard, until now.

Now, I'm going to leave everything behind to take care of my cousin in Japan. My uncle is leaving for a business trip and needs someone to babysit his son. My other mom volunteer for me to go, saying it is good for my college application for UCLA. I'm a bit worried, not for my cousin, but for my Japanese, which is okay-ish. 

* * *

I start to fidget on the chair, sitting across my counselor in this new school in Japan. I try my best to be extremely polite with him, and to understand his Japanese. Finally, after endless explanation on the rules and policy, he gave me my class information and a map of the school.

"School start from 9:00am to 4:00pm. Your homeroom is student is required to join to at least one club. If you need any help, I'm always here around lunch hour, Do you understand, Leon?" said Mr. Tanaka, handing me all these papers. I put all these paper in the bright blue folder and nod. I can see he is a bit nervous for me. This is all too much for me to handle, and coming in a week later than everyone else might become a problem. I blame the jetlag in making me sick to miss the first day of class.

"I understand. Thank you very much," I said, standing up and bowing. I left the office, texting my cousin that I'm coming home. There is only a few people here on Friday, I can only assume it's a holiday. This high school is relatively big compare to my old school. 'So, this is a private school,' I thought to myself, walking around. I gave myself a quick tour of the place, knowing where my homeroom, restroom, and nurse office is.

I went to my assign foot locker to place back my slippers and put my running shoes back on. I look at my phone to see its four p.m. already.

"There is one more place I want to go before going back home," I said to myself. I quickly look at my map, looking for the gym. I start to walk to the building to the far right. As I come closer to the building, the noise of dribbling, shoes running on hard wood floors, and the sound of a basketball going through the net. The door is open. I step in, seeing only one person practicing his three point shots.

He is the same height as me, but with glasses. He has the average Japanese looks; black short hair and narrow eyes. His face is on full concentration on the basket and the ball. I wonder how long he was here, working on his shooting. Yet, he is taking too much time shooting. I put my blue hoodie up, leaving my folder near the entrance.

**SMACK.**

His eyes widen, behind his glasses, while I smack the ball away. I quickly chase the ball, dribbling it at a slow pace. My body starts to tingle, remembering the feel of the orange ball's rough rubber texture.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" he said, ticked off. He cracks his neck. I smirk, licking my lips. I see his eyes burn with irritation and annoyance. I feel slight happiness because I'm the cause of it.

"Let's play, _**four eyes**_," I said, insulting in English. He step back, surprise that I spoke in English. Then it clicks for him.

"I'll play, you punk," he said meeting me by the half court line. I'm super excited to play against this school own player. I zip down my sweater, revealing my old team jersey. The colors are royal purple and white. The lettering and numbers are in gold. My number is seventeen.

I bend my knees; bring my right arm up, ready to defend, while my left hand dribbles the ball. He takes his defense stance, bringing his hands up. I spring into action, going left down the court, then switching right quickly. He keeps up with me even with the fake left I did.

Surprisingly, he steals the ball from me. He takes it and aim to shoot. I lift my gaze to meet his eyes, and for a second, he hesitated. This gives me a chance to jump, blocking it. I swipe at the ball. The ball hits the wall with massive force.

"Wow! What a great reaction time," a voice said, making them known. I look to see a beautiful girl, with a school uniform on. We stop playing, and he notice I stop playing attention to him.

"Oi, why did you stop him," he said. She playfully sticks her tongue out mockingly.

"Sorry, Sorry. Didn't mean to," she said, sarcastically. She notices me staring. I tilt my head in curiosity. I walk up to her, wondering if she acts just like my Alex. I keep my face hidden though.

"You're really beautiful like a blooming flower in spring. What's your name?" I asks, keeping my respectable distant. She smiles. Her caramel brown hair it parted left with two pink pins. She has a huge pink whistle, hanging around her neck.

"Thank you. My name is Aida, Riko," she said, bowing politely. Then my phone starts to ring in my pocket.

"Excuse me, Aida-san," I said, excusing myself to text my cousin. He sometimes need to chill out. Yet, sometimes he keeps me from embarrassing myself though. I thank him for remembering that in Japan you introduce yourself last name first and then first name. I see them talking to each other, more like arguing. I walk up to them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to cut this game short. I can't play with your boyfriend. I need to go home, Aida-san," I said, bowing to her only. I hear him choking on his spit, while she looks away blushing.

"You have it all wrong, we're not together….," she said, smiling.

"Really?! Please remember my name, Kawahara, Leon," I said, leaning in. I cup her face and give her a quick kiss, tasting her cherry chap stick. She tense up, getting redder as I lick my lips, smirking.

"You taste delicious, see you later, Riko-chan," I said, leaving quickly. I hear a commotion of them snapping out of the confusion. I hope Riko loved my kiss. After three hours of getting lost in the neighborhood, I found the apartment. I open it, getting my shoes off.

"Ne, Taiga I'm home~"


	2. Curry Breath

Hello Everyone

Surprise! How's everything? So, I know it took me forever to update this story and I apologize so I hope you can forgive me.

Desire- nfjiadshf dashf uasi or Thanks for the review. :D We heart you too. who know it might be another person. Hint Hint.

Ray- Thanks will try.

Girl- Here it is

Guest- Omg Thanks

* * *

Coming to Japan, I learn that their living spaces are small. When my uncle said that we would live in a small apartment I never thought it would be half of my mom's house. The living room has a kitchen connects with a small balcony. What I find strange is the bathroom here. The toilet is in a different room from the tub. I guess this is how the Japanese built it. The apartment only has two bedrooms.

Lucky enough, Uncle has some business to take care of and left his bedroom to Taiga. 'Lucky bastard' I thought. I left my stinky shoes near the inner steps. Taiga told me that in this country, you take off your shoes before entering inside any home. I put my blue slippers and see Taiga, relaxing on the couch, watching the T.V.

"Welcome home," Taiga said, shifting his attention back to the T.V. I walk behind him, hitting him on the back of his head.

"Get your feet off the coffee table," I said. He grabs his head, getting his feet off the table.

"Ouch!" Taiga yells, rubbing his head. I walk to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"How's the school and program?" Taiga asks, setting his feet on the ground while I'm thinking of what to drink. I'm stuck with plain water or apple juice.

"The program seems good. Going to have long practices and maybe practice matches with local schools," I said, picking up the bottle water.

"Sounds like this international camp are really good for you then," Taiga said, moving over for me. I plop down, watching a NBA game or is it a rerun?

"I hope so, Alex recommends it ever since I told her I want to be strong like you," I said, telling him the truth. I'm so focus with the game, I didn't notice my cousin blushing, looking at me.

"You'll do fine," Taiga said, getting up.

"I'm going to sleep," Taiga said, walking to his room. I nod, acknowledging him leaving. After a while, I feel the day getting to me. Suddenly, Taiga came back into the living, furious for some reason.

"Oi, idiot! What did you do?" he said, blocking the T.V. I scrunch up my face, trying to see the T.V., but Taiga moves, copying so I can't see. I groan.

"What do you mean?" I ask, getting tired of his game. Taiga growls at me.

"My captain and coach are looking for a Leon with a purple jersey," Taiga said, pointing at my jersey under my hoodie. I look at him with a blank face. The only people that I met are my guidance counselor, four-eyes, and Riko-chan. My eyes widen, getting the connection.

"EW! Four eyes is your captain!" I said, screaming at him. "He needs to practice more of his three points," Taiga looks he is seething with anger.

"Troublesome cousin. Don't change the subject. You kiss Riko-san. You can't just randomly kiss people. This isn't America!" Taiga yells, scolding me. I pout as he lectures me about the culture and mannerism of Japan. I look away. I can't help it, it's who I am.

"Understand?" Taiga said, folding his arm in front of him. I bit my lip, before speaking.

"But Taiga, she's so cute and taste like cherries though," I said, whispering to him. Taiga gawks at me.

"You need to apologize," Taiga said. I roll my eyes at my stupid cousin.

"All-Star Camp starting tomorrow. I'll apologize first thing after school Monday." I said, going back to watching the game. My cousin shakes his head, walking back to his room.

"Tch…it seems to me I'm the one babysitting," my cousin whispers. I throw my slipper at him, hitting him on his back.

"Heard that, Loser!" I said, smirking. Taiga looks back to glare and I stuck out my tongue. He walks away, going to his room. I turn back to the T.V and turn it off to go to my small bedroom.

* * *

Once in my room, I took of my clothes and change to pajamas. I climb on my bed and I flip my laptop open and log on to my Skype. I almost forgot to call my parents. MommyDearest stars to call me in video chat. I accept the call. A screen pops up with my mom on. She has long red-brown hair to a side ponytail. Her thick glasses frame her small brown eyes. I'm greeting with a one hundred watt smile.

"Hey Mom," I said, fixing the screen a bit. I could see my kitchen in the background.

"Hey honey. Is your tummy okay, now? How's the program?" my mom said, fixing the screen.

"It's alright. I went to get my itinerary for the All Stars program. I made a Canadian friend there. The school I'm going to is kinda cool. Gotta go now. I have practice tomorrow around nine in the morning," I said, rubbing my eyes. I stretch a bit, popping my shoulder. I see my mom pout a bit.

"Aww okay. I'll tell Julie that you're alright. She's been so worried about after you left," my mom said. I smile, knowing my other mom is worried about me.

"Thanks, mom. I love you all," I said, waving goodbye. My mom waves back and I hang up the call. I place my laptop on the floor, and shutting the lights off. I snuggle into my bed, hoping tomorrow would bring good things.

* * *

Kagami yawn loudly as he walks into the kitchen. He notices a note on the counter, picks it up, and reads it out loud.

To Taiga

I left to go to the camp, and won't be back until five at night. I cook myself some lunch and have some leftover. There are in the microwave if you need them. Also we are out of food for the week. We need food! Go buy them after practice. Make sure to buy me some apple pies and red apples. Also, I ran out of my lotion today so buy some for me. The unscented kinds are the best. Anyway, I have fun day.

Love, Leon

P.S Brush your teeth! You taste like the curry from last night.

Angrily, Taiga throws away the paper into the can.

"Leon!"


	3. Author Note

Dear Readers

I need to tell you that I will be taking a break on these stories. It's not that I don't want to continue, its more that I don't have time to do them at all. I am so fill with ideas with stories that I want to write but I need to focus on one story at a time. That being said, If you have any questions or request please do message me or leave a review.

Thank you so much

From

Kat


	4. Cherry Lips 2

Japanese schools are weird as hell. I have no idea why do I need two types of shoes here. I look at my schedule once more. First subject in the morning is math, specifically algebra. Internally, I groan, hating the thought of doing math problems so early. At least everything else is relatively easy for me, except for Japanese grammar class.

"Are you ready?" Tanaka-sensei asks me. I nod and follow him out of the teachers' lounge. I wonder what kind of teacher he is. Was he a kind one? Or was he strict old man? I lick my lips a bit, looking around the school. It seems a bit small with people in it now. This school is getting better and better when I see some cute girls turning the corner, and adorable guys walking around.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door. I see people on their desks, talking to their friends. I wait outside the door while sensei goes in.

"Alright settle down. We have a transfer student from America," he said, walking towards his podiums. The talking hushes down to silence as they went to their chairs. I mentally prepare myself. I deeply breathe in and let it out slowly, calming down. I step inside to see this is a small class. 'Easier to remember names' I thought to myself. I stand next to sensei.

"Please introduce yourself," he said, standing beside me. I nod at him and turn my attention to the class itself. I count twenty-four desks, but twenty twenty-three students, including me.

"My name is Kawahara, Leon. I'm from California, America," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I can see some of the girls blushing a bit, especially the girl in the back.

"Why don't you sit next to Yuki," Tanaka-sensei said. The blushing girl slowly raises her hand. I smirk and walk towards the empty seat next to her. I take a seat and Tanaka-sensei starts the class. I set my backpack at my side and couldn't wait what would be in store for me.

After hours of education on math, history about Feudal Japan, and some English lesson, I made it to lunch. I am so hungry; I hope Taiga didn't witch our lunches. Yet, I don't know how Japanese school lunches are. Do I need go to the lunch room and eat there? Can I eat here in the classroom or is it like in the anime where I can eat anywhere I want, even the rooftop?! I look around to see some people have their desks together and start to take their bento out while some people decide to leave the classroom no doubt to eat in the lunchroom. I sigh, taking out my lunch.

"Excuse me, Kawahara-san," a soft voice speaks to me. I look to my right and see that Yuki is looking at me. She is speaking to me. She is very small for age as I observe her.

"You can call me Leon, Yuki," I said, not bothering by calling her by her last name. It is bothersome remember both names. I don't understand the meaning of it. I go back to my bento, opening it up.

"Would you like to eat together, Leon-san" she asks politely. I glance back to her and I can tell she is super nervous. I smile a little.

"Please. I do not mind the company of a beautiful girl like you," I said. Today, Taiga cooked a lot of rice so for the most part of my lunch is rice with chicken and red peppers. I see that for dessert is apples.

"Oh thank you, but I'm not beautiful," she said, getting up and sitting beside my desk. I give her room to place her bento as well. She opens it to reveal the cutest bento ever.

"Aw that's the cutest bento ever. You even have those little octopi hot dogs!" I said. I didn't know I'm grabbing the attention from the students in the classroom. She blushes and quietly starts to eat with chopsticks. I didn't bother getting chopsticks, but brought my own fork.

"Thank you. My sister and I made them," she said, between bites. I nod my head, listening to her. I'm going to ask Taiga how to make those.

"So, Leon-san, how is America like?" she asks, striking a conversation. I wonder where to start. I don't want to say anything that offends anyone here.

"Well it is very different from Japan that's for sure. We don't have to change shoes for indoors and outdoors there," I said, mixing my food together. I see that everyone is talking to their friends here.

"What about you, Yuki? Why are hanging around me?" I ask her bluntly. She looks at me in shock. In that moment, I know that I fucked up. Taiga told me a while back that Japanese people aren't as blunt as American. They like to make soft conversation about the weather or something before asking anything, but how I was raised, I go to the point.

"Sorry, for being blunt. I just see that a lot of people here are eating with their friends. Not saying that you don't have friends that are…" I ramble on and she just sits there and giggles. I stop and blush a bit. I clench onto my fork tightly. Remember Leon, you can't act like you want. I lick my lips.

"I know how it feels to be the new student, so I decide to eat with you," Yuki said, finishing her lunch. I quickly eat the last of my food and dessert.

"Thank you for the company, Yuki. That is very nice of you," I mumble in a low voice. She smiles at me and we start to clean up. Class is about to start and I can't wait to learn some more.

"No problem. Same time tomorrow," she said, with hope in her eyes. I blush even more. I get to eat with her tomorrow! The cutest girl in the class with me?! I simply nod and didn't say anything. I know if I open my mouth I would say something stupid. Tanaka-sensei came back to the room and starts to teach us about English this time. The day is over in a blink of an eye. I pack all my stuff and bid Yuki goodbye.

"Goodbye, Yuki. See you tomorrow," I said, walking towards the door.

"Are you going home, Leon-san," she asks, tucking in her book into her bag. I shake my head.

"I need to see my cousin in his basketball practice," I said, looking over my shoulder. I remember I need to apologize to cherry lips Riko-chan. I can still taste her lips from last time.

"Okay…..have a good day," she said, going left. I turn to the direction of the gym. I see a lot of people passing me, ready to go home and do some homework or whatever they do. I slightly frown, remembering that I need to join a club here.

"Oi KAGAMI!"

I look up to see Riko standing at the end of the hallway, with her hands on her hips. I knew she is talking to me because my cousin's class is on the other side of the building. On the outside, I give her the blank face, but on the inside, I'm grinning like an idiot as an evil plan pop up.

"Yo,"I said, giving her my attention. She smiles at me, lowering her guard down. I reach her, and her perfume smells great.

"I see that you are eager to be our starter," she said, turning away from me and going to the direction to the gym. I wonder what Taiga would say at this point.

"Un…" I said, not knowing what relationship they had. For all I know, he could have a make a stupid remark. Riko glance and looks at me hard. I try my best to play passive here. Finally, we reach the gym, the doors are already open.

"It seems the guys are changing. Hurry up and go and change, we have a lot of drills to do," she said, walking away from me.

"Maybe that would fix whatever made you in a bad mood," she said.

"Riko,"I said, calling her out. We are in the middle of the court, I knew this is only chance I have. I have the element of surprise.

"What?" she asks me. I walk to be in front of her, which cause her to be nervous.

"I'm sorry," I said, apologizing. She gives me a confuse look. I hear the door opening behind me, hearing the guys come out. I pull her in and lift her head up to look at me. I stare into her eyes. The second her eyes recognize me, I smile. I lean in and kiss her in front her team.

"LEON!" I hear Taiga yell at me. I pull away, and Riko pushes me away. She looks at me and to Taiga. I look at her, and to the full team. I smile and give them a wave.

"Hello," I said, hoping that I won't be into a lot of trouble. My cousin decides to throw a basketball to my head which I didn't move.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT?!" I scream at him, holding onto the bump he caused. He just turns redder and redder. Well this is going to be a long lecture. I lick my lips slowly. She still tastes like cherries.


End file.
